Five Nights at Freddy's - 1987 Grand Reopening
by SilverBlade10
Summary: (Book One of FNaF series) Jeremy Fitzgerald entered a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night guard. He found out some of the gruesome murder cases that happened in the place where he is working with, and he is eager to solve the mysteries covering the pizzeria. Join him on his adventure once he tries to uncover the mysteries of the pizzeria.
1. Prologue

(July 21, 1987 - 7:30 AM)

My alarm rang. I sat up on my bed and the sunlight shined upon my face. I stretched my arms up, and I fixed my bed, preparing for another day of summer.

I made my way to the dining room where I saw my younger sister, Jennifer, sitting on her usual seat everyday, and I saw my brother, Jonathan, sitting beside Jennifer. Then, I saw Mom, sliding out a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven. As she also arrives in the dining room, she saw me standing on the staircase.

"Oh, hey there, Jeremy," she greeted me with a smile. "Are you hungry? Come! Breakfast's ready."

I sighed and went to my seat, beside Jennifer. After me is a table full of grand pastries — different kinds of cupcakes, cookies with special toppings of chocolate, and a cake.

"Mom, what's up with these on the table," I asked, "are you opening your bakery again?" I hope that Mom would reopen her bakery. Dad had suddenly left us when Mom's pregnant with me. That's why my brother Jonathan is always angry at me, because he thinks that I'm the reason why Dad left us, but I'm not blaming him, though. He was too young when Dad left us. It's been sixteen years ago, so I hope that someday, my brother won't be angry at me anymore.

Mom chuckled as she took her kitchen gloves off her hands. "No," she replied, "I'm not reopening the bakery." She placed another tray of cookies on the table.

"Hmm? So what are these for?"

She sat down in her seat and laid before me the plate, with a spoon and fork.

"Oh. These are for all of you," she said, "but, these also serve as a practice for me."

"Uhm, practice for what?" I asked.

"For my first day on my job as a baker."

My eyes widened, "Where did you get a job, Mom?" I asked her.

"At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," she replied. I always pass by that old, abandoned restaurant whenever I go home from school. Rumors said that it was a mysterious pizzeria, and some unsolved murder crimes occurred there. Partly, malfunction of the animatronics was a reason of its closure, but I think that the incident was the main reason.

"Jeremy, you're finding a summer job, right? Why not apply there as a cook or something. You've got a talent in cooking, right?"

I smiled and I bowed my head. "No, Mom. I don't want to be a cook." I replied. I felt regret when I denied that I hate to be a cook. It's just fine for me to be a cook because of my talent in cooking, but I don't feel that I want to be one. I just want to have a summer job, so at least, I could earn my own money.

"Fine, Jeremy," Mom said, serving ham and eggs for us, "but you can't just lose the opportunity."

"I know, Mom," I replied, "but I feel like I don't want to be a cook."

Mom sat on her seat, "Alright then," she said, and she began to eat her breakfast.

Jennifer and Jonathan also eat their food. I slowly eat my food, thinking if i could find another summer job.

I stopped chewing, "Mom," I said, "do we have the local paper today?"

"Yes, why?" Mom replied.

"I just want to check something."

"Oh, sure," she said, placing the newspaper in front of me. I then took the newspaper and I switched my view into the "Want Ads". I saw many want ads, but only one caught my attention, and it's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They're looking for a night watchman to monitor the animatronics for six hours and for $120. Maybe, it won't be a challenge for me, because I always tend to stay up late.

"I'll be a night guard." I said, abruptly.

Mom dropped her spoon and fork, "Are you serious, Jeremy," she asked.

"Mom," I said, encircling the ad with a red marker that I found on the table beside me, "I'll be fine, and I'm just going to watch the security cameras."

Mom sighed, "Alright," she said, picking up her spoon and fork, "but be careful, though."

"Yes, Mom." I replied. Then, I stopped eating breakfast, and I immediately went to the telephone and I dialed the phone number on the advertisement. I picked up the handset and I wait for the reply.

"Hello," a man over the phone answered, "this is Freddy Fazbear's PIzza. How can I help you?"

"I want to apply a summer job there," I replied.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the only position available is the night watchman."

"Yes, I'll take that position."

"Oh, sure, sir. Just meet our manager here at 12 o'clock noon. We're glad to have you, sir."

"Thank you," I said. Then, I placed the handset back to its place and I went back to the dining room. I sat again on my seat and I continue eating my breakfast.

Mom stopped chewing for a while, "So, what happened?" Mom asked.

I smiled, "I got the job," I replied, "the manager wants to see me later noon."

"Alright then," Mom said, and all of them were finished eating their breakfast.

Jonathan just left the house without any permission. Mom raged to the door. "Jonathan," Mom shouted, "come back here!"

I sighed, and I left the dining table. I went to my room, and I pulled out a book from my bookshelf, and I read it. I'm just going to kill my time before I go to the pizzeria later noon.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting a Job

(June 21, 1987 - 11:46 AM)

I brushed my brown hair, and I put on my blue polo shirt. I looked at my blue eyes through the mirror, and I smiled, finding myself fully prepared. Then, I went down from my bedroom, and I saw Jennifer sitting on the couch, playing with her long blond hair.

She giggled when she saw me, "Hi, Jeremy," she said, waving her hands at me.

I smiled back, and I went down the staircase, "Jennifer," I said, looking at myself in the mirror, "I'll go to the pizza place where Mom works, okay?"

Jennifer jumped out of her seat, "Can I come?" She squealed.

I sighed and I nodded, "Fine, you can come." I replied.

"Yay!" She shouted, and she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. I sat on the couch and waited for Jennifer to come back. After a few moments, she came back wearing a blue dress, and she smiled at me. I smiled and I stood up. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, and I grabbed her hand. We walked to the pizzeria, and it's fine for both of us because it's not too far, and the weather isn't so hot.

We arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza just in time. I saw many kids goofing around: running around, playing video games recklessly, and worst of all, throwing pizza with each other. Then, I saw the parents just sitting in their seats, chatting with each other. How could they just let their children do these things? I pity for the hard-working employees here, especially for the janitor. I don't even know if the children are respecting them with their bad manners or not. Then, I saw three animatronics on stage: a blue bunny with a red bow tie, plays the red electric guitar, a fat brown bear, presumably Freddy Fazbear, wearing a red-striped black top hat, and holds a microphone; I could tell that he's the one who sings, and a yellow chicken, holding a cupcake. I think a pervert designed that animatronic chicken, and I could assume because of its body curves and attire that I think is inappropriate for children. I also noticed that the animatronics have blushes on their cheeks.

I let Jennifer go to the Game Area, where arcades and other kid's stuff are located, and I also let her play there for a while. She went rushing to the Game Area with a laugh, and at least, it made me smile. I looked around, hoping that I could find any employee that I could ask where the manager's office is. Then, I saw a security guard standing in a hallway, near the restrooms. He is tall and muscular. He looked like at the age of the late thirties. He turned around, and I walked to him. I cleared my throat, "Uhm, excuse me, sir," I said, and the man looked at me, "can I ask where the manager's office is?"

He looked away and he chuckled, "Why, kid," he said, in a deep, hoarse voice, "do you have any complaints about our service?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "No, that's not what I meant," I replied.

"Then, why are you asking me?"

"I'll apply for a summer job here as a night watchman."

He bursts out laughing, and I just frowned at him, "Uhm," I said, "is there something wrong about what I said?"

He stopped laughing, "Are you serious, kid?" He asked.

I nodded in response, and he laughed once again, "Really," he managed to speak out, then he stopped laughing "listen, kid, seriously; you won't probably have the chance to get past on your third night."

I frowned, "Why do you say so?" I asked.

"No, just forget what I'd said," he blurted out, "just go to the southernmost part of the Game Area," he said, ", and enter the room with a pink animatronic fox, and from there, you'll find the manager's office."

I nodded, and I thanked him politely as I go. I went to Kid's Cove to find the manager's office. Once I got in, I saw kids dismantling a pink fox animatronic. I was shocked, though. It's not natural to find a toddler dismantling an animatronic. I hear a radio static in the room, and I cannot figure out why. However, I think it comes from the animatronic. I pity for the animatronic, but it's not a living thing, so why should I feel this kind of feeling? Then, I found the office door, and I knocked.

"Come in!" A voice from the office shouted, and then, I barged into the room.

The manager smiled. His brown eyes full of joy stared at me. "So, you're Jeremy Fitzgerald, aren't you?" He asked, in a cheerful tune.

I nodded my head in response. "Yes, sir." I replied.

"Have a seat, please." He said, and then I took a seat in front of his desk. Then, he cleared his throat, clasping his hands together. "So," the manager said, "you want to take the position of night security guard?"

"Yes, sir." I replied with a nod. I felt a bit shame talking in front of a manager; it's my first time having a summer job!

"Well," the manager said, "we must go straight to the point. Do you really want to have a summer job here?"

I nodded in reply, "Yes, sir." I answered.

"Then," he said, pulling out a form from his desk drawer, and placing it on his desk, "sign this contract so you could start working here."

He brought out a pen from his pocket, and he passed it to me. I grabbed the pen, and I signed on the blank the manager pointing out. I gave the pen back to him, and he pulled the contract from me and he dragged it back his drawer desk.

He smiled, "Welcome to the family, Mr. Fitzgerald." He said, extending his arm to me. I shook his hands politely, and I smiled back at him.

"Uhm," the manager said, "would you mind if you start working later at midnight?"

I nodded in agreement. "Why not, sir?" I replied, and his smile widened.

"That's good to hear." He replied. "See you later at midnight. You may now go now."

I nodded, "Thank you, sir." I said, and then I made my way outside the office.

I went to the Game Area to find Jennifer. I found her on the carousel, and then I called her attention. She looked at me, and then she smiled, waving her hands. I smiled back and I waved my hands at her. After a few moments, the carousel stopped and Jennifer went down from it and she rushed to me.

I smiled at her, "Are you hungry?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

I chuckled, "Then, let's go to McDonald's for lunch." I said. She squealed, and we went to the nearest McDonald's branch. We ate our lunch, and we made our way back home. Jennifer's wide smile made me happy. She went back to her bedroom. I sat on the sofa, just taking a rest for a while.

After a few moments, Jonathan entered our house, and he immediately made his way to the dining room; looks like he is in a hurry.

"Hey, dick," he called from the dining room. He usually calls me "dick" for an unknown reason, but I think he's just angry with me. "When Mom asked you where I am, tell her that I'm out for a walk, okay?"

I scowled, "You're going out again?" I said, with an angry tone.

"Just tell her, and don't ask too much questions!" He exclaimed. I just sighed, and looked away, thinking what could happen if Mom became very angry with him.

He went out again, and I made my way to my bedroom. I laid on my bed. I know that I'll have a long night later, so I closed my eyes, and lulled myself to sleep.


End file.
